A braking apparatus having two calipers for a single wheel is proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-122856. In this related art, when a brake noise is detected, while total braking force is maintained for a single wheel where the brake noise is generated, a ratio of the braking force of the two calipers is controlled, whereby generation of noise is avoided.
In this related art, objects of suppressing the brake noise and ensuring the total braking force for a single wheel are achieved. It is, however, necessary to install two pieces of calipers for a single wheel, and thus a certain installation space of a chassis part is necessary, resulting in an increased size of the apparatus. That is, the increase in size of the apparatus causes an increased cost and deteriorated kinetic performance due to increased size and weight of an unsprung chassis, thereby making installation of the apparatus difficult.